


In This Solemn Field of Silence

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Biopunk, Biotechnology, Cyborg Baekhyun, Enemies to Friends, Futuristic, Half Human Chanyeol, Human eating parasites, M/M, Past enemies, Post Cyberpunk, Science Fiction, Violence, corrupt government, my attempt at biopunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Everyone tries to hold onto their lives when no one’s alive.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	In This Solemn Field of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing biopunk, I hope I did it justice. Enjoy reading!

The mossy parasite leeches onto Chanyeol’s arm, trying to plunge its venom into him with its sharp needle-like legs. But Chanyeol is quicker, with years of experience on his side he stabs his dagger into the deadly parasite’s back. It hisses in pain, sounding like a banshee, freeing Chanyeol’s arm from the cage his thin yet strong legs made. It drops to the ground, screaming from the chemical burning its insides, squirming until its final breath. A pile of bubbling acid is the only evidence it existed. 

Impaling a parasite with any knife wouldn’t kill the creature—Chanyeol learned that the hard way  _ years  _ ago when the outbreak started. You need to inject it with anthrax because of some scientific stuff he doesn’t care to understand. That’s why whenever he leaves his house covered in unkept greenery from the lack of care keeping it from overgrowing, he coats the blade with the chemical, always taking precaution so it doesn’t come in contact with his skin. 

A shrill scream echoes through the deserted city, that’s his cue, he needs to get out of the area fast before more creatures come. Hearing the scream of their allies always brings them around, clustering the area with danger, making it almost impossible for anyone to escape if they didn’t act fast. 

He clutches his dagger with his glove-clad hands, fleeing the scene with vigor. A feeling of disappointment fills his chest because the only reason he came to the city was to scavenge, to find  _ anything _ that could be salvaged. 

He finds nothing but the parasites crawling everywhere, covering traces of humanity ever existing. 

Earth wasn’t always like this, no, it started off as an advanced planet with equally advanced humans. 

Humanity always had a desire to further technology, to become so technically advanced that it was like an obsession. So when the year 2480 hit that’s when everything became absorbed in electronics, and cyborgs walked the Earth like it was  _ their _ home. Humans didn’t care though, their greed blinding them because after cyborgs were created life became easy, no more hard labor, no more responsibilities. 

They should’ve seen it coming, the burnout of the ‘neon-bright era’. Hundred of years later the government converted everything to biotechnology in an attempt to save the dying planet. But then  _ they  _ came, straight out of the labs—newborn killers made from the so-called ‘safe’ biotechnology. 

That’s when the planet went to shit, millions died. He called this solemn era ‘the post-neon-bright era’.

It was dumb to travel alone, but Chanyeol had nobody. Everyone he once loved and cared for died years ago when the outbreak happened.

Clicking and slimy sounds start getting closer. He hits his white metal legs, cursing his built in jets for not working. Chanyeol is fucked. 

The clicking of their insect limbs are right behind him, he isn’t fast enough. 

A quiet  _ thud _ rings through the scared man’s ears. He dares to turn around, coming face-to-face with the parasite, a glowing pink arrow impaled in its stomach. It then dissolves, leaving the lone arrow piercing the ground. 

“You’re welcome, Chanyeol.” A sultry voice says. Chanyeol’s eyes search for the voice, and he wishes he didn’t bother. 

There, sitting on a small building is Byun Baekhyun, his old enemy during the neon-bright era. He is surprised to see he wasn’t dead. In fact he looks more lively than ever, his neon pink eyes still glow like a burning star in the night sky. 

With a grunt, Chanyeol continues his walk home. But Baekhyun wouldn’t let him leave. Another neon pink arrow shoots past his face, centimetres away from breaking his goggles.

“You’re not going to thank me for saving you?” Baekhyun asks, making Chanyeol almost jump out of his skin, he was right beside him. 

He catches a glimpse of the pink bow with the slim fingers around it, another arrow generates, ready to be shot. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Come on, we would make a great team,” Baekhyun states. “You’re the bait, and I’m the sharpshooter.”

This only sent Chanyeol’s anger into a frenzy, he wants nothing to do with this manipulator. He was the reason Chanyeol was fired from his job in the government’s special forces unit. 

“Chanyeol, wait!” Baekhyun calls out, catching up to the taller, putting his half human half cyborg hand onto Chanyeol’s tense shoulder. 

“What?” Chanyeol hisses, turning to face Baekhyun. 

“Can you at least help me bring down the government?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “They’re dead, Baekhyun.”

“No, they’re not! They’re in their underground labs creating bioweapons.” Baekhyun states, his eyes wide, full of colour. Reflecting the past when the streets were full of colour and life. 

“And why should I help you?” He says, staring into the cyborg’s eyes with his brown human eyes.

“Because, if we stop them we can turn this outbreak around, I have an antidote.”

Now that catches Chanyeol’s attention, his mind never crossed the idea of an antidote since the world turned into an arena, but the idea of it doesn’t seem impossible. 

“Show me it.” Chanyeol demands, making Baekhyun let go of his shoulder. He presses a button on the side of his arm, and the layers of metal disperse, exposing a vial filled to the brim with a neon green liquid. 

“I made it a month ago, it took forever, I snuck into the old labs in the city, working in them for months, and I tested it out on a parasite that entered the lab. And it took five minutes for the parasite to dissolve, and a human emerged from the inside,” Baekhyun explained, putting the antidote back into his arm where it was safe. “His name was Minseok, he still has his memories. So we just need to get to their underground labs and mass produce this antidote, and we get our old lives back.”

Chanyeol will embark on this dangerous journey to bring back his family, he  _ will _ bring them back even if it costs his life. 

“I’m in.”


End file.
